


What Did You Do?

by raventhewritingdesk



Series: daddy issues? or Daddy Issues (; [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, basically fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 03:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11222859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raventhewritingdesk/pseuds/raventhewritingdesk
Summary: Kylo is being a little . . . .too good.





	What Did You Do?

**Author's Note:**

> UnBeta'd

     “Dinners almost ready, Daddy!” Kylo called from the kitchen.

     Hux sighed and closed his laptop, taking a few moments to clear his eyes of numbers and figures before standing. “I’ll set the table. Can you bring everything in? Or do you need some help?” He leaned his head into the kitchen as he asked the question.

     Kylo looked back at him, smiled, and shook his head, “No, I’ll be all right. Did you get everything done?”

     Hux reached for the serving dishes and set them down so Kylo could spoon food onto them before grabbing the plates and cutlery. “I managed to get a few things done, but I might still need to get some work done after dinner. Is that ok?” Hux asked him. 

     Hux had also always been clear about communication with Kylo, it was one of the reasons why Kylo felt more comfortable with him than others, and he knew that Kylo didn’t like it when he brought so much of his work home. Unlike Kylo’s art and tattoo sketches, Hux’s work involved a little more stress and handling other people’s actions as well as his own. Kylo had complained many times before that he didn’t like watching Hux work because it gave him anxiety. 

     Kylo thought about it before nodding, “Yeah, i’ll be alright. I can work on some client sketches.”

     Hux nodded, “How was your meditation today?” He brought the plates with him as he left the kitchen and started to set the table.

     Kylo wasn’t far behind him with two hands full of food. “A little better. My migraines have been acting up so it was a little hard to focus.”

     “Do we need to get you a new prescription? You haven’t had a major one in awhile.” Hux commented as he poured some wine for both of them.

     Kylo shrugged, “I’m not sure. If it get worse, maybe.”

     “Ok, let me know.” Hux answered simply. He knew that sometimes his insistence on knowing every little detail could send Kylo in the opposite direction of progress. Despite their bedroom games, Kylo was a big boy and he could very much handle himself, Hux just liked to do it for him.

     “Drinks?” Kylo asked him.

     “Just water for me, thank you.” Hux told him as he finished setting the table. Kylo set a glass full of water in front of him as he sipped his own glass of soda and sat down to eat. “Thank you for making dinner.” Hux reached out and grabbed one of Kylo’s hands.

     Kylo smiled and squeezed his hand in return, “You’re welcome.”

     Dinner was quiet, both of them enjoying the meal and talking about the day. When they were finished, Hux sent Kylo to the living room while he cleaned up. He joined him when the kitchen was once again spotless. Instead of moving back to his laptop, he grabbed some material that he needed to read and joined Kylo on the couch. His little boy leaned down and rested his head in his lap as he turned the tv on and Hux smiled. His left hand went to his hair and they spent an hour in the soft noise together.

     When Hux had finally finished, put away his work neatly, he turned to run his fingers through Kylo’s hair again. “You are being remarkably well behaved tonight.” Hux paused as he realized who he was saying this to, “What did you do?”

     Kylo stiffened and a slow wince came over his face. Hux rolled his eyes and sighed but didn’t remove his hand from Kylo’s hair. “Just spit it out, baby boy.”

     “I may or may not have crashed your car.”

     Hux held his breath and counted to ten, slowly, before letting out the air. “Which one?”

     Kylo winced again, this time closing his eyes tightly and turning in towards Hux’s stomach. “The Ferrari.”

     “Kylo.” Hux desperately wanted to scream, but he kept his cool, “Are you hurt? What happened? Why didn’t you tell me sooner so I could take care of things.”

     “No,” He answered quietly. “I’m fine. I didn’t want you to be upset with me and I know you’ve got a lot going on with work right now. I didn’t want to add to it.”

     “Kylo, you come first, you know that.” Hux  moved his fingers to stroke the side of Kylo’s face. “Look at me, please.” Kylo opened an eye before closing it again and shaking his head. Hux held back the sigh but only barely. “Come on, sweetie. I’m not mad. Really.”

     “Really?” Kylo looked up at him, worry and doubt in his voice and on his face.

     Hux nodded assuredly, “Really. Are you ok? Did you get hurt?”

     Kylo shook his head, “No, I’m fine.”

     “Can you tell me what happened?”

     “I wasn’t paying attention and this car pulled out in front of me and I had to swerve to move out of the way. I overcorrected and hit a tree.”

     “You know you could have called me.” Hux stated, “I would have taken care of it.”

     “I know, but I didn’t want to bother you.” He said again.

     “It wouldn’t have bothered me.” Hux tried to lie but Kylo’s look clearly said it hadn’t worked. “It wouldn’t have bothered me as much as you think.” Hux continued to stroke his face, “I’m happy you’re ok.”

     “Thanks.” Kylo answered quietly.

     “Did you put the car in the shop?”

     “Yeah. The guy said it might take a week or two but he could repair it.”

     “Ok.” Hux answered simply trying not to aggravate the situation. He smiled, “Are you ok? Not as scary as you thought?”

     Kylo huffed a laugh, “I’m ok.”

     “Good.” Hux smiled before adding, “No driving for a month.”

     “Oh come on!” Kylo yelled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
